This invention relates to treatments of venous pathology, more exactly those implementing so-called support or compression articles, and more particularly the field of producing articles derived from genuine support or compression articles as such, especially the production of “under-articles” such as understockings for support articles.
Support articles in the sense of this description are defined as all tubular compressive ortheses made of a knit, elastic textile material, except for bandages, and more especially compressive ortheses of one or two lower limbs. The support “under-articles” for the purposes of this invention are articles (typically socks, stockings, knee socks, tights, and the like) designed to be slipped on first and thus to be in direct contact with the skin of the patient. Such articles are designed first of all to improve the comfort of the wearer's skin, but can equally advantageously exhibit different properties intended, for example, to yield light support or to reinforce the support action of the main article. In any case, the main innovation of the aforementioned articles resides in the fact that they can both be more easily slipped on by the user and can provide increased comfort.
Actually, placing support articles typically of a high class, typically of class 3 (strong compression between 27 and 48 hPa) or of class 4 (extra-strong compression greater than 48 hPa), on the limbs to be treated still today comprises a genuine everyday problem that confronts patients and/or caregivers.
This problem is the more critical in that correct and consistent placement is essential to optimize adherence to the treatment prescribed by the physician and thus its chances of success.
The problems associated with placement are inherent in the enhanced support material or textile material and can even, if necessary, be exacerbated by a diminished physical state of the patient, in particular when the latter must apply said treatment himself.
Numerous types of mechanical devices for slipping on articles are already known, in particular in the form of accessories generally for stockings, that are for the most part heavy metallic structures that are difficult to manipulate. These devices are not satisfactory, however, the residual efforts to be supplied by the patient and the complexity of their use still being too weighty and thus discouraging.
There is thus a real need for a simple and economical article that significantly facilitates the placement of the aforementioned support articles.
There are, moreover, support articles that can be used alone (for light support) or in combination with a support article of a high class in order, moreover, to reinforce already existing properties of the primary support article. However, the act of slipping a standard support article over another still entails major difficulties today.